Forbidden Blood
by jerekup94
Summary: Lindsey's life was perfect;All of that will change when very suspicious twin brothers come to town. They know what they have to do to be protected, but will they do it? Would you?
1. It started

"Fuck!" I screamed looking at my clock that read 8:30. School started at 7.

"Shit, shit, shit" I murmured as I snatched a pair of grey sweat pants on and pulling on a red V-neck that traced my curves. Running out the door I grabbed my keys off the table and started the engine. Tapping my thumbs on the staring wheel every time I reached a stoplight, I finally made it. I scrambled my belongings and scurried to my locker.

"20. 27. 13. 20. 27. 13", I kept repeating my combination until I reached my locker in the abandoned hallways of Field Hill High school. Finally opening the rusty old puke green locker I grabbed my History binders. I was about to reach my class when I stumbled on my vans and fell down the staircase. Leaving my books to be on one end of the hallway while my papers fluttered in the air.

"Shit." I murmured. I looked up to see a tall figure wearing red supras. His pants were a darker shade of blue and he wore a leather jacket that hid some of his red V-neck. His red hat complemented the whole outfit and the black lettering on the side of it that read "D. Bieber" set the outfit. The mysterious figure crouched down so now we where the same height.

"You alright, Love?"

"um yeah, yeah I'm fine" I said finally breaking the trance. He was gorgeous. The way his Carmel brown eyes paralyzed me I couldn't focus on anything other than his beautiful complexion that only showed off his amazing cheekbones.

"You uh, fell kind of hard. Do you need ice or something?" he said shrugging his shoulders. His eyes were fixated on my cheek and that's when I felt the sting

"Uh, I'm sorry for my stare. How rude of me." He said noticing that I noticed him staring, ", but you seem to be bleeding."

Cupping my cheek I gave him a quick grin before turning around to pick up my belongings before I could do so I noticed everything was gone and he had the scattered papers in his hand neatly placed on top of my books.

"Thanks." Giving him a reassuring smile. Something was odd about him.

"Uh yeah. No problem. I'm Derek Bieber" he extended his arm, his eyes, however, still fixated on my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm Lindsey. Um thanks again, but I'm late and should probably head to the nurse."

"Yes," he added " of course, and please Lindsey get that checked out." With that he turned on his heel and walked away.

Something was off about him. The way he talked was so different. Even his accent had an old ring to it. Who is this Derek Bieber?


	2. They Found Out

The Brothers Meet

Justin's POV

"Derek!" called a girl from afar. Justin heard the name and he turned around to reveal his biggest fear. When she got close he could see the blood triple down her neck. Justin cleared his throat before he could speak to the delusional girl.

"Uh, yes?" he questioned raising a brow.

"Are you still hungry?" the girl winked.

Justin waited a minute before responding, "Yeah. I'm not doing this" he blurted, "Listen," Justin grabbed the girl by the shoulders and forced her to meet his eyes until she was in the trance and couldn't break it, "You are to forget this. You will not speak of this to anyone. If anone asks what happened you are to say you fell and that's why you're bleeding."

"I am to forget this. I will not speak to anyone about this. I fell that's why I'm bleeding" the blonde mimicked.

"Ok great." Justin softly spoke. Then with that he whooshed to find his worst nightmare. Derek Bieber, and he knew exactly where he would be.

"Derek! Get your fucking ass down here before I find you and beat the living-"

Justin was thrown across their family home into the old vintage coffee table. He quickly stumbled to his feet and looked at the reflection of someone that looked exactly like him.

"Derek." He spoke

"Justin." Derek replied

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well, I'm fixing the mess you created. Now the question really is what the hell are you doing here?"

"What does that mean?" Justin spat

"It means" Derek chuckled, "You're an idiot. Going to highschool? Like are you Edward Cullen or some shit? What vampire goes to school? Are you looking for adolescence 'love' ?" Derek mocked

"No, I just never went to school after we turned and-" Justin turned to look at Derek who obviously was bored with the conversation. " Derek, just leave."

"No, I have something to tell you, and you might want to sit down for this." Derek motioned for Justin to sit down. When Justin followed his request he spoke again, "I was walking through the high school"

"You went to the high school" Justin interrupted. Giving him an annoyed look. Derek continued, " Yes, Justin, now can I continue? So anyways I was passing through and some attractive brunette fell" Derek laughed, "It was the funniest shit I have ever seen! She like flew done four steps. I wish someone recorded it or something because-"

"Back to the story, Derek." Justin said annoyed.

"So she fell," Derek laughed again. "And I for some reason was drawn to her."

"So you're here to tell me you like a clumsy brunette" Justin slapped his knees with his palms and proceeded out the door.

"No dip shit listen." Derek Muttered, " she was bleeding."

Justin looked at Derek confused, "okay? So you drank a girl from my school."

"No," Derek said once again," I got to her ready to put on my Bieber charm" he said wiggling his eyebrows, "when I got close to her blood it was.. Different."

"yeah, Derek, theirs different blood types."

"I know that. This one is different. I was attracted to her blood, but when I got close it was repellent almost like venom. Then, she couldn't be compelled." Derek finished his story and sat back pleased. Justin couldn't help, but burst into laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"That must suck, Derek" Justin chuckled. " How are you going to sleep with her if she cant be compelled."

"You're a dick." Derek got to his feet. " We have a problem, Justin. This girl is.. Weird. And she could be a threat to us." Justin gazed up at him.

"No, Derek, this is your problem. You can't control this chick and you want me to help you for some odd reason. I don't care, Derek. I never did." Justin huffed

"That hurt" Derek placed a hand over his heart mocking his twin brother. "Now that you got that off your chest are you ready to listen?"

Justin got up. Poured himself bourbon and sat back down. This is going to be a hell of a night.

2 Hours later

"So you're telling me that this chick is the key to some voodoo shit that can kill our kind?" Justin slurred pouring himself the last ounce of bourbon.

"Yeah."

"Now, why is it her? What makes her so special?"

"Her blood is kind of forbidden. She is the one living thing that vampires don't want. if her blood is done in a sacrifice by the witches we are done. All they have to do is drain her out and do the ritual."

"Damn. So what's the solution?"

"Only one." Derek said. His tone became serious, "we kill her."


	3. What has he gotten himself into?

Chapter three.

"C'mon Lindsey!" Marielle screeched, "This will be good for us. You never go out anymore."

"I just don't get why I have to go" Lindsey answered. She hasn't been listening to her friend speak. She was more focused on the mystery boy at his locker.

"Hello!" Marielle snapped

"What?" Lindsey fixed her focus back on her.

"Have you been listening to me?"

"Yeah of course."

"What are you looking at-" Marielle's attention was caught, "Oh I see." She said grinning.

"What.. What are you doing? "Marielle was headed down the hallway to talk to the boy that took all her friends attention.

"Hi!" Marielle spoke. Justin shut his locker and looked down at the red headed 4ft girl.

"Hey." He smirked.

"I'm Marielle." The girl extended her arm

"Justin." He took her hand. Lindsey's eyes widened. She could have sworn his name was Derek. Justin then noticed the tall brunette standing a little farther back from her friend. Her curls complemented her face structure. Her big brown eyes stared into his and Justin felt his knees go weak. She had to be the most gorgeous girl he has ever seen.

"I should get going." He spoke. His eyes still locked with hers. She lowered her head breaking their connection.

"What the fuck Marielle." Lindsey grabbed her friend who was still looking at Justin walk down the hall.

"Cute." She said, "I like him"

Lindsey snapped her head back to her friend, "you what?"

"Not for me." Lindsey felt some sort of relief. She knew her friend and if she wants something she'll get it, " I like him for you."

"Lets go over the chart once more." Lindsey Science teacher said. He was the worst teacher she had. He was rude and old, and he didn't like her either. The doors of the science room opened and closed. Lindsey felt a presence behind her. Slightly turning around she saw him, and not just him but another one. Twins.

"Ah," Mr. Radcott said, "Gentleman welcome to AP Science."

"Thank you." The taller one smirked. Although, he wasn't looking at the teacher he was scanning the room like he was looking for something or someone. He had a blue snapback on that wrote out on the side. His attire was similar to the first brother she met. That must be Derek. The other one was different. He had a softer face. Their outfits were completely different. Who she was assuming was Justin was wearing blue jeans with a red plaid button up. Through the shirt you can see the outlines to various necklaces that he wore. All Lindsey could think about while scanning him was how bad she wanted to pull them and bring him closer.

"Boys," Mr. Radcott spoke breaking Lindsey's thoughts, "please pick a seat."

There was an extra seat next to Lindsey. Derek sat there.

"See your cut healed up" He winked.

"Oh yeah, thanks again." Bringing her hand up she covered her cheek. She didn't like him. When she was around this guy he made her feel at edge. He gave off this bad energy that scared Lindsey. Justin sat next to Marielle, who was beaming with excitement.

"Like my brother, huh?" Derek asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lindsey stuttered

"I can read it, it's like a gift. You like him."

"I surely do not like your brother. I don't even know him" Before she can finish the bell rang and everyone was getting up except for Derek and Lindsey. He just sat there staring at her sulking in her nervousness. Lindsey went one, " All I know is that I'm late and-" Her books slipped under her sweaty hands, but where caught. Justin knelt before her clenching onto her books. His eyes peered up at hers sending chills go down her spine.

"Thank you." Her heart rate was acclimating. He slowly got up and grabbed the remainders of her books out of her hands.

"What class next" He smirked.

"What?" she questioned

"Yeah, what!" Derek was now by Justin's side. How did he get there so fast? Derek's eyes were burning through Justin's skin.

"French." Lindsey spoke. Derek shot his head back to her.

"Lets go then." Justin spoke shoving Derek.  
"Sorry about my brother he can be a total-"

"Dick?" Lindsey interrupted not even realize that she was talking about his brother. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Nah, its true he can be one." He laughed; "So, French?" he asked looking at her French book, "You know I speak French?"

"You do?"

"Oui."

"Impressive." She joked, as they reached the French room she leaned against the wall," Do you know any other words then 'yes'?"

"Hmm," Justin stepped closer "Maybe You'll have to find out." His lips were hovering over hers. She can smell his mint breath, as their proximity got smaller. The second bell rang breaking their trance. Justin stepped back, "Saved by the bell." He laughed handing her the books.

"Wait," she called out before he left, "there's this stupid party that's going on later tonight. My friends want me to go, and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come?" Holding her breath

Justin titled his head to the side. "Love too." He grinned, "See you later tonight, Lindsey."


End file.
